Debris collection vehicles, such as mobile street sweepers, are frequently used in municipal applications to remove debris from hard surfaces, such as a streets, parking lots and airport runways. Many such collection vehicles are configured with a primary collection system located beneath the chassis of the vehicle. In such cases, rotating brooms sweep debris beneath the vehicle to a location where the debris is transferred to a debris hopper by a vacuum source. Generally, the vacuum source is a blower that is located within the debris hopper itself and causes the entire hopper interior to be maintained in a negative pressure state. Although this type of collection system is useful for removing debris from large flat areas, there are many areas in which debris cannot be easily or safely removed by the primary collection system of a debris collection vehicle. Examples of such areas are sidewalks, catch basins, manholes, gutters and around posts and various other structures. To reach these areas, secondary collection systems have been developed which generally consist of a vacuum hose that is connected to the vehicle debris hopper. In some applications, the vacuum hose is supported by an arm assembly that is mounted to the vehicle thereby allowing the operator to maneuver the hose without having to bear the full weight of the hose assembly. The support assembly can also be configured to aid in storing the vacuum hose when it is not needed. Although these support assemblies have these advantages, improvements are desired.